The Birth of a Demon. Enter Roronoa Senshi
A Passenger Ship, the East Blue '' Nighttime falls across the seas. A lone girl stands on the deck of a small passenger ship, watching the sun set. The girl's green hair, cropped short, waved slightly in the wind, she wears nothing but a light green night gown, and an ankle sheath with a small dagger. The Captain of the ship approached her, leaning on the rail to her side.'' Captain: 'Can't sleep Senshi-chan? '''Senshi: '''Do I ever? ''She turns to the captain leaning against the rail of the ship. Despite the fact that she's a fifteen year old girl, her eyes have the seriousness of someone who has been thru alot and had grown-up faster than she ought to have. That kind of seriousness in a child made the captain wonder exactly what had happened to this girl. 'Senshi: '''I just miss my brothers. That's all. I mean, I've never really been far from them. So this is pretty big for me, going out on m own. ''The captain chuckled. 'Captain: '''I understand. Seriously though, try and get some sleep. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner we'll reach our destination. ''Senshi nodded walking off. As she did the captain smiled. 'Captain's thoughts: '''Strange girl. I still find it hard to believe she walked onto my ship with enough beris to get her from that tiny village all the way to Lougetown with enough to spare for a small ship. '(Flashback) The Captain stands on the deck of his ship when he feels a tap on the shoulder. Senshi: ''scuse me sir. I'd like to book a passage on your vessel. ''The captain looks to see Senshi standing there. She's dressed in the uniform of the local dojo, a pair of boots, with a simple katana strapped to her back. She's alone, carrying nothing but a small sack, and a small bag of money. '''Captain: '''Where're your parents kid? '''Senshi: '''Either dead, lost at sea, or somewhere out there. That's reason number two why I'm heading off into the world. '''Captain chuckling: And what's reason number one? Senshi hands the captain a large wad of berries and steps onto the deck. Senshi: To keep a promise to a friend. (End Flashback) The captain walks around the deck, checking the riggings, and making sure that everything is in its proper place. As he does, he sees Senshi again. Her eyes are closed and she's walking very slowly. He chuckles. Captain: heh. Sleepwalking again. Fifth time this week. He walks over and is about to lead her over to her room when a large explosion rocks the boat. Senshi tumbles down a nearby flight of stares, crashing into the kitchen. She stirs, waking up. Senshi: 'Oooouch. What happened? ''The boat is rocked again as the cooks fall to the ground. One of them sees Senshi and starts to panick. '''Senshi: Are we being attacked? The cook quickly grabs her hand, pulling her over to a large, empty barrel. Cook: Get in. If you hide, they shouldn't find you. Senshi: Hide? Why? I'm a warrior, not a coward. The cook looks over at her, eyes pleading Cook: Please.... I know those cannons. It's the Python Pirates. They're ruthless and dealy and will do horrible things to someone like you. Please, get in. Senshi looked at the cook, then followed his orders, climbing into the barrel. The cook quickly shut the barrel, sealing it shut. Senshi found a tiny crack in the barrel and looked out, just in time to see two large, burly pirates kick the door to the kitchen in. Pirate one: well well well. Lookie here. A pantry full of food and beer. Pirate two: 'Look at that sucker. (Points to Senshi's barrel.) That thing must be chocked full of some goodies. ''Senshi held her breath as the pirates approached. The cook quickly got in the way. '''Cook: Please, we need the food so the crew and the passengers won't starve. Pirate one: Oh, is that so. His partner pulls out a sword, stabbing the cook through the heart. The cook collapses and Senshi has to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Pirate one: 'Well now you have one less mouth to feed. ''Senshi begins to seeth with anger, but forces herself to keep calm as the pirates turn her barrel on its side and begin to roll it out of the kitchen, off the ship, and onto a large pirate ship. She keeps comepletely silent through the long, bumpy ride. Soon she hears a very deep voice with a slight lisp to it. '''????: '''Take thosssssse barrelsssss down to the kitchen. The treasure goesssss to the sssssecret compartment. '''Pirates: Yes Captain Hebi. Senshi's thoughts: 'So lisp guy's the captain. and his name is Hebi? No wonder they're the python pirates. Well, now I know who target number ichi is. ''Senshi's barrel stopped rolling and she looked out the crack to see the same two pirates setting her barrel right side up in the pantry. '''Pirate one: There we go. Later we'll come and crack this sucker open. I can't wait to see what's inside. Pirate two: Me neither. The two pirates left, shutting the door behind them, leaving the only light being a strip of light from under the door. Senshi's thoughts: Finally. Hunching herself, she punched upward, cracking the lip of the barrel, then quickly scrambled out. Senshi: 'Alright. Now all I need is my sword and I'll- ''Her face darkened as she remembered that her stuff was all back on the passenger ship. All she had was her pajamas and the knife around her ankle. She didn't even have a proper sword, like the simple sword Sensei had given her when she'd left. 'Senshi: '''Well that's just great. Defenseless, barefoot- (her stomach growls audibly) -and starving. ''She looks around to find very little food beside that which is in the barrels. The barrels would make too much noise if she openned them, but there was a small box sitting on top of one of the barrels. he picked it up to find it locked. She simply took her knife and picked the lock with it. Roughtly a minute later, it popped open. '''Senshi: Perfect. (Opens box) Grapes. My favorite fruit. She starts eating the grapes, but notices that they taste off. Senshi: 'Thith are thome vewy weird thathing grathes. (swallows) Oh well, beggers can't be choosers. ''As she is about to put the final handfull in her mouth, the two pirates from earlier walk in. '''Pirate two: You sure this is a good ide- They see her and she sees them. But she notices their eyes aren't on her. They're on the empty chest next to her. Pirate one: No... it's gone. Pirate two: She's got it. Pirate one: You don't think..... The two pirates slowly look at her, then they completely freak out. Pirates: 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! SHE ATE THE CAPTAIN'S DEVIL FRUIT!!!!! ''Senshi slowly lowered the grapes, then looked at them. '''Senshi: This is a devil fruit? No wonder they tasted off. It was then that she also noticed that the grapes were different colors. One was yellow, on was dark blue. one was peuce.... In fact no grape had the same color. Senshi: 'Well that's just great. Oh-well ''She shoved the remaining DF grapes into her mouth, thus finishing the fruit. The two pirates screamed and ran out of the pantry. As they did, Senshi stood up. '''Senshi: I don't even feel that much different. I just wish I knew what fruit I- As she tries to walk, Senshi felt a strange feeling in her legs. She looked to see them....... well....... dissolving. Senshi stares as her legs as they begin to dissolve into a strange green mist. after about ten seconds of staring, she faints dead away, her legs returning to normal. Just in time too, fr not two seconds later did Captain Hebi come bursting into the pantry, the two pirates right on his tail. Pirate 1: 'I swear, she ate it. She ate the entire devil fruit..... ''The pirate looked down at Senshi, now unconsious, and just stared. 'Hebi: '''You're sssssure you sssssaw what you sssssaw? '''Pirate 2: '''We swear. She ate it. She must have been in that broken barrel over there. ''Hebi looked at the barrel, then hissed in anger and annoyance. 'Hebi: '''Ssssso you're sssssaying that you didn't check the cargo for ssssstowawaysssss before bringing it onto my ssssship? ''The two pirates gulped. 'Hebi: '''Throw thisssss ssssscrap of a girl into the brig for now. I will deal with her later. Asssss for you too, come to my cabn asssss sssssoon asssss you're job is finisssssshed. The Brig ''The pirates throw Senshi unceremoniously into one of the cells in the brig. As they are locking the door, they begin to lament on their predicament.. 'Pirate 2: '''He'll kill us. He'll kill us for sure. '''Pirate 1: '''No he wouldn't. He's lost too many already. '''Pirate 2: '''He will. You watch. ''They walked out of the brig, slamming the large door behind them. The noise stirred Senshi. 'Semshi: '''Ugh..... *rubs head* where am I? '?????: 'A cell. That's where. ''Senshi looked up, surprised to hear a voice in the darkness. She looked around, and as her eyes ajusted to the lack of light, she noticed that she wasn't alone. In the cell opposite of hers sat a little boy. He couldn't have been more than ten. He had brown hair and his clothes were those of a marine, but made for a child. Was he a chore boy for the Marines? That might be right. Senshi crawled over to the door of her cell, peering out. '''Senshi: Who are you? ?????: 'Tanu. ''There was a moment of silence, then Senshi spoke again. 'Senshi: '''Okay..... Tanu. What are you doing locked up here. From what I've heard, the Python pirates didn't leave survivors. '''Tanu: '''She says to a fellow survivor. Look around you. We're prisoners. Though I gotta feeling you aren't gonna last long. '''Senshi: '''Now what kind of additude is that? What are you some sorta pessimist? '''Tanu: '''No, I'm a realist. I've been locked up here for about two months. ''Senshi's face darkened when she heard that. Two months away from home? No wonder he was a pessimist. 'Tanu: '''They snatched me so my father wouldn't stop them from escaping. '''Senshi: '''Escaping? '''Tanu: ' Yep. I'm a Marine Captain's son. My father's in charge of the port of Lougetown. Senshi brightened at that. 'Senshi: '''Lougetown? Really? ''Tanu was drawn back my Senshi's sudden inthusiam. 'Tanu: '''Um......... yeah? Why? '''Senshi: ' If you had to, could you give me directions to Lougetown? Tanu thought about that for a second. 'Tanu: ' I guess. I mean, I've gone sailing with my father alot. All I'll need is a map and I could get us there. Senshi gave a smile. 'Senshi: ' Then it's settled. We'll take the ship and set sail for Lougetown. Tanu jumped up immediately. 'Tanu: ' Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. You're serious. 'Senshi: ' Serious as can be. 'Tanu: '''You're nuts. We're locked in a cell, in the brig of a pirate ship, captained by the cruelist man alive! '''Senshi: ' Yeah, that may be, but there's something you don't know. Confused, Tanu cocks his head. Senshi then stands up and walked through the door of her cell. Literally. The parts of her body that touch the bars dissolve into mist, reforming once she is out of the cell. Tanu is staring at her as she smiles. 'Senshi: '''I ate a Devil fruit. Just now actually. It's why I was unconsious. I fainted the first time I dissolved into this mist. Maybe I ate some mist fruit. ''Tanu just continues to stare. Senshi allows him to as she grabs a ring of keys off of a hook on the wall and begins unlocking Tanu's cell. 'Senshi: '''Think it's hopeless now? ''She unlocks the cell and holds out her hand for Tanu. 'Senshi: '''Well think again. The Captain's Quarters ''The two pirates lay on the ground, moaning in pain. They were covered in bruises and large lumps on their heads. Captain Hebi stood over them, sighing with a reptillian hiss. 'Hebi: '''Pathetic. Abssssolutely pathetic. I mussssst find men who aren't as ssssstupid as these two. ''He grabs the two moaning pirates, and prepares to toss them outside, when a strange sound is heard. It is almost as if there is a fight going on outside. He pokes his head out and is shocked at what he finds. The girl from earlier is standing in the middle of the deck, a sword in hand, holding off his crew as if they were school children and not bloodthirsty pirates. Several members of his crew were already unconsious on the ground. Hebi stared, then let out a small cough. 'Hebi: ' What, pray tell, is going on here? Hearing his voice, his crew freezes up. The girl just turns. 'Senshi: ' Ah hah. There you are. Just the man I'm looking for. She kicks the pirate she was fighting upside the head and he passes out. Hebi looks down in slight amusement. 'Senshi: '''I remember from the passengar ship. You're the captain of this band of sea thugs, correct? ''Hebi just smiles. On his repilian face, it was gruesome. 'Senshi: '''Well, I saw fit to ask you before I defeat you. Will you surrender this boat to me and depart in peace? ''Hebi started laughing, his forked tongue sticking out as he did. Who was this girl? Did she honestly believe she could get away with this? She must have been hit on the head a few times as a child or something. 'Hebi: ' Me? *snicker* Hand over my ssssship to the likessssss of you? You musssssst be insssssane. 'Senshi: ' Believe me you viper faced freak. I'm serious. I'm taking this ship if I have to throw you off this boat by that forked tongue of yours. ''Hebi stopped laughing. He glared at the girl. She challenged his authority, stowed away on ''his'' ship, stole his devil fruit, and then had the gaul to insult him. This girl needed to die.'' 'Hebi: ' You are not all that bright. 'Senshi: ' Actually I am, which is why I'm offering you a duel. 'Hebi: ' Duel? 'Senshi: ' Yes a duel. You and me. 'Hebi: '''Very well. If I win, you die. Along with the boy hiding behind you. ''Tanu flinched and hid more behind Senshi's thin nightgown. '''Senshi: '''And If I win, you hand over this ship to me, and give me any information you have on the devil fruit I consumed tonight. Hebi's eyes narrowed. She didn't know about the power she possessed. All she knew was she ate a devil fruit. Sure, he had the information she sought. Perhaps once she lost, he would tell her about her power, just before he threw her into the ocean. 'Hebi: ' Agreed. On the Deck, 10 minutes Later The crew of the Python Pirates sat in a large circle. Most of them had lumps on their head from where Senshi had attacked. They all stared at their captain, waiting for him to win the duel. Hebi looks at them, giving them a serpine smile. 'Hebi: ' This won't take but five minutesssss Senshi gently pulls Tanu off of her, setting him down on a large barrel. 'Senshi: ' Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Tanu kinda shudders, but settles onto a barrel. Senshi smiles at him, then turns to Hebi. She slices her sword through the air. 'Senshi: '''Are you ready? '''Hebi: ' Yessssss...... Begin! He launched himself at Senshi, arching his sword. Senshi throws her sword up, barely blocking the blow in time. He tries a lower attack, but once again, Senshi is able to block. 'Hebi's Thoughts: '''Sssssshe'ssssss Fassssst. I mussssst be careful or I jussssst might lossssse. ''Hebi continues to attemp an attack, but Senshi doesn't give him any lee-way. Finally, he manages to get an opening. 'Hebi: ' Python STRIKE!! Hebi leaps into the air and starts spinning in a verticle circle. He brings himself down on senshi, slicing her in half. He ceases spinning as Tanu stares in horror. 'Tanu: ' NO!!!! Hebi smiles lifting his blade, but he's surprised to find no blood on it. Suddenly, he hears movement behind him. He turns to see the two halves of Senshi slowly standing up. The part where the halves were severed begin to smoke with a green smoke. Suddenly, the severed halves began to grow their missing half back. After about two minutes, there were two Senshi's standing there. They looked at eachother in shock. 'Senshi 1: '''This is..... Awkward. '''Senshi 2: '''You're telling me. '''Senshi 1: '''Well...... Ready to do this? '''Senshi 2: ' No time like the present. Hebi stared. He had underestimated the power of the girl's Devil fruit. She was more powerful than he would have ever believed possible. There was only one way to win this. He needed to use the Devil Fruits only weakness. 'Hebi: '''Come at me girl! '''Senshi 1-2: '''With Pleasure. ''Senshi 1, the Senshi without a sword, grabbed a sword from one of the pirates. Both of them stood next to one another swords in opposite hands. 'Senshi 1-2: '''Futago Sutoriku!! (Twin Strike) ''They launched at Captain Hebi. The snake-like captain barely managed to break away, but he recieved two scratches across his forehead. Blood ran down his face and Hebi licked it off with his forked tongue. 'Hebi: ' Impressssssive. You've managed to wound me. 'Senshi 1-2: ' There's more where that came from Lizard Face. Hebi's eyes narrowed, then his eyes darted for the roof of the Cabin. An idea formed almost instantly. 'Hebi: ' Let'ssssss sssssee how good you truely are child. Hebi leaps up into the air, flipping in the air and landing on the roof with serpentine grace. Senshi 1 just smiled, grabbed Senshi 2, and threw her onto the roof. Senshi 2 landed on top of Hebi's head, then smiled. 'Senshi 2: ' Thanks. 'Senshi 1: ' No problem. Time for me to go. With that, Senshi 1 dissolves into mist, leaving Senshi 2, the original Senshi, to fight Hebi. 'Senshi: '''Let's end this. '''Hebi: ' Yesssss. Let'sssss Hebi launches at her again, driving her near the edge of the roof. Senshi sees his plan and starts to panick. 'Senshi's Thoughts: ' Damn. I forgot. The old legends state that anyone who eats a Devil Fruit, in exchange for their tremendous power, lose their ability to swim. I fall in there and I'm a gonar. Senshi willed herself not to fall over and felt something grow out of her foot. Suddenly, she wasn't going forward anymore. Hebi was surprised, then Senshi kicked him in the face. He felt spikes impale his face, and send him flying back. Clutching his face, Hebi looked up at Senshi. She stood their, her foot raised, with inch long spikes jutting out of her foot. 'Senshi: '''This is just weird. '''Tanu: '''That looks like the bottom of a pair of golf shoes. Senshi: '........ Lame Ignoring the lame name, Senshi raises the sword and her spiked foot, preparing to bring it down on Hebi. Hebi rolls out of the way, narrowly avoiding the spikes and the sword. Senshi keeps trying to stab him, but Hebi keeps rolling out of the way. Soon, he's right on the edge of the platform, staring down at the ocean below. 'Hebi's Thoughts: '''Damnit..... Thissssss isssssn't good. I may not be a ussssser, but I ssssstill can't ssssswim. If I fall in, I'm a gonor, jussssst like the- ''Before he can finish his thoughts, Senshi's spiked foot lashes out, kicking him. he goes flying, but Senshi grabs him before he can leave the roof. Hebi tries to slic at her, but Senshi uses a quick pressure point on Hebi's wist, forcing him to drop the sword. 'Pirates: '''CAPTAIN!!! '''Tanu: '''GO SENSHI!! ''Hebi looks at Senshi, then down at his fallen sword, then once again at the churning waters of the ocean below. 'Senshi: '''I win. ''Hebi was shocked. Never had he been defeated so utterly. The fact that a meer girl was able to best him was a great shock to him. 'Senshi: '''Now... Give me the information I seek. ''Hebi sighed. 'Hebi: '''Firssssst, releassssse my crew. Allow them to leave. ''The pirates were dumbfounded. Captain Hebi had been cruel o them, killing them for the slightest offence to him. But now, at the mercy of a girl, he showed THEM mercy. 'Senshi: '''Very well. ''The pirates didn't move for a second, but then, they gathered up the life boats and began to clamber into them. In roughly five minutes, the only pirate left on the ship was Captain Hebi. 'Senshi: '''Now.... The information. ''Hebi nodded. 'Hebi: '''The fruit you ate isssss called the Henko-Henko no mi. The Change-Change fruit. It allowssssss you to transsssssform into any form of matter. be it sssssolid, liquid, or gasssss. It alssssso makesssss you virtually indessssstructble. Asssss you sssssaw, you can create doppelgangersssss from fallen limbsssss asssss well. ''Senshi took this in, then looked at her hand. At a single thought, it dissolved into green mist, reformig at another thought. Senshi: Amazing. 'Hebi: '''Yesssss. Now, I musssst ask that you releassssse me. ''Senshi shakes her head. 'Senshi: '''You are a murderer and a pirate. I'm turning you into the marines once we reach Lougetown. '''Hebi: '''You don't ssssseem to underssssstand. I don't mean releasssse me. I mean- ''Before he finishes his sentence, He kicks Senshi hard in the gut. She gasps, releasing Hebi as he falls into the ocean. As he slowly begins to sink, he smiles. 'Hebi: '''Thusssss endsssss the life of Captain Hebi and the Python Pirates. ''Senshi watched the pirate sink, unable to save him because of the very fruit that allowed her to live. Tanu came up next to her, and gently took her hand. 'Tanu: ' Senshi-san? Are you alright? Senshi shook her head, clearing her thoughts, then smiled. 'Senshi: ' Not yet. Right now, we've got mroe important things to do, like getting this ship to Lougetown. 'Tanu: ' YAY!! 'Senshi: ' Now..... how do I steer this thing. 'Tanu: '(anime teardrop appears on his head) You mean you can't steer a ship?! 'Senshi: ' Not yet, but I'll learn! You'll see. Senshi smiled a Luffy grin and Tanu sighed. '''Tanu: '''Well, I guess I better show you. Come on Senshi-san, Let's go to louge town Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi